


An Amusing Morning

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Spooning, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Draco needs to get up. Harry doesn't want him too. Domestic fluff ensues.





	An Amusing Morning

The sensation of an all enveloping warmth pressing to his back greeted Draco as the deep pull of sleep eased slightly, drawing him back to consciousness. It tangled with his legs, snaked its way around his side, and settled in the centre of his chest as something soft tickled his neck. It could mean only one thing; his human koala bear was awake. 

Even in his sleep addled state, which he was definitely  _ not _ prepared to escape just yet, an embarrassingly fond smile tugged at his lips. Honestly, no matter how much he protested, there was something about the speccy git’s embrace that he couldn’t resist. Which was fortunate, because a better name for the Gryffindor would have been the Boy Who Cuddled. 

A tightening around his waist as a yawn shuddered lightly through his boyfriend’s body brought Draco out of his musings. Back to the soft, somnolent room. Back to the safe, warm arms of his boyfriend. It was almost perfect.

“Mornin…” Of course, the idiot had to ruin it with talking. 

“Shh. Sleeping,” was his only reply, a frown replacing his smile at the rude disturbance. Gentle shakes from the man behind him let him know Harry was laughing.  _ Tosser.  _

“You’re such a grump-a-lump in the morning,” came the reply. The smile in Harry’s voice made him want to hex the prick. Fortunately for the prat, he was too comfy to be bothered. But Harry lapsed into silence again (thank Merlin!), and Draco readily reached for the welcoming arms of sleep again, absolutely ignoring his boyfriend’s gentle caresses that were there solely to apologise for disturbing his final few precious moments of sleep. 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

_ Buggering squirrel bollocks. Why  _ did he have to get up?! 

“Noooo,” Harry whined, voicing Draco’s sentiments exactly as he tightened his grip around Draco’s waist. An almost overwhelming desire to shirk all his responsibilities and roll over into the Gryffindor’s strong embrace flooded through him as the raven-haired man buried his face into Draco’s shoulder. But, the thoughts of all he had to do that day had already begun plaguing him, and within seconds Draco found himself reluctantly forcing the last dregs of sleep from his mind. 

“I have to get up,” he murmured, tamping down on the urge to give a deep, bone weary sigh as he thought about the effort it would take just to stand up. 

“Bad Draco!” Harry suddenly exclaimed in Draco’s ear.  _ What was he, three?! _

“Must stay in bed forever!” Merlin’s saggy balls, why did that make him  _ smile?!  _ Draco sighed as his koala bear became a limpet. 

“You need to get up too, you idiot.”

“Not yet! It’s the arse crack of dawn, I don’t have to be up for hours! I have snuggle time. Snuggle with meee…”  _ Ugh, if only that were possible.  _

But it wasn’t. Drinking in a final glorious moment of comfort in his boyfriend’s arms, Draco focused on the day ahead, before somehow successfully disentangling himself from his Chosen One. Not that the Gryffindor didn’t vehemently protest, of course. He was worse than a child trying to cling onto a favourite toy. 

As he started heading towards the shower, ignoring the slight chill of the room on his skin, a petulant voice called after him.

“You’re mean.” A quick glimpse over his shoulder revealed a thoroughly disgruntled and completely adorable boyfriend glaring at him over the top of the covers, which were right upto his eyes. Gods, when did he get so soft for Gryffindor’s?

“I’ll pick up treacle tart on the way home?” He offered; honestly, the man would live off the stuff if Draco let him. Still, he wished his stomach would stop doing acrobatics at the sight of the gorgeous smile that immediately spread across his boyfriend’s face. It was most unbefitting.

“Okay!” The idiot grinned. In the next breath, the Gryffindor had shifted to the middle of the bed, wrapping the duvet around him like a cocoon. 

“Mmm, my bed,” he sighed happily, face pressed into Draco’s pillow. 

“It is  _ not _ , you bastard!” The outraged exclamation merely made the prick’s smile widen. 

“Tough, not much you can do about it!” 

“Ugh! Why do I love you?” He muttered, stalking off to the bathroom for his morning ablutions. 

Still, as he gave the pillock one final, lingering look, warmth curling its way through his chest at the man curled adorably in his- no,  _ their  _ bed, and pressed a chaste kiss to his soft skin, he couldn’t deny, he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come and find me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115


End file.
